Wildest Dream
by Indukcupang
Summary: [FF SADURAN] Mingyu si paman—adik bungsu dari ibu Wonwoo—berani menyentuh keponakannya yang biasa ia panggil Jeon-san. 'jemari panjang Mingyu mulai menggerayangi selangkangan Wonwoo dengan lapar.'. MEANIE. YAOI. PWP. Sex content! Autumnpanda's Story.


Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya menuju kepala gagaknya. Membenarkan letak _earphone_ yang terpasang apik menyumpal kedua gendang telinganya. Alunan musik yang didengarnya membuat pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkadang menyerukan bait-bait yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya melalui telinga.

Dan ketika pintu kamar mandi rumahnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka, jika acara berendamnya sore hari ini, akan membuat segalanya berubah.

 **::**

 **ORIGINAL FICTION BY** _ **AUTUMNPANDA**_

 **::**

 **Wildest Dream**

 **::**

 **Mingyu ft. Wonwoo**

 **Warning for maturity theme, probably pwp, incest, pedophile, and hardcore**

 **this fic inspired from one of Taylor's song in 1989**

 **::**

 **OHMY. Serius. Bahagia ketika aku diizinkan untuk menyadur FF buatan senpai AUTUMNPANDA. Om. Aku cinta kamu. Trimsyaw!**

 **I hope you can enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading~**

 **::**

 **NOT SAFE FOR WORK!**

 **NOT SAFE FOR CHILDREN!**

 **ADULTS ONLY!**

 **UNDER 18? YOU SHOULD GO AWAY!**

 **I'VE WARNED YOU BEFORE!**

 **::**

 _I thought heaven can't help me now.._

"Woo?" sebuah suara lalu terdengar. Menghantam gendang telinga Wonwoo yang tadinya tersumpal. "Kau sedang disini?"

Wonwoo mengerjabkan keping hitamnya sesekali. Dentuman di dalam dadanya pun ia abaikan barang sebentar. Terlalu terkejut dengan sapaan hangat yang dilontarkan Kim Mingyu. Pamannya yang berasal dari England.

Bocah yang baru memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa saat mendapati adik bungsu ibunya sedang berdiam diri di muka pintu. Tatapannya terpaku. Hanya terfokus pada sosok Mingyu yang mematung di tempat. Pasalnya pemandangan di hadapannya ini terlalu sayang untuk sekedar Wonwoo abaikan.

Pemandangan sang _samchon_ yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi—dengan selembar handuk tipis yang hanya mampu membebat area pinggul hingga separuh pahanya.

Karena bagi Wonwoo, sosok Mingyu terlalu tampan untuk sekedar dianggurkan.

 _He is so tall, and handsome as hell.._

Mingyu yang mendapati sang keponakan terpana saat memandangnya. Hanya tersenyum miring. Lalu melenggang memasuki kamar mandi seolah ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Pria yang sudah memasuki usia nyaris tiga puluh itu kemudian mengayunkan kedua tungkai panjangnya menuju ke arah pancuran. Menghidupkan keran berbahan metal itu hingga air dengan suhu setengah mendidih tersebut langsung mengguyur pelan tubuh jangkungnya.

Jemari panjangnya merambat halus menyisir helai rambutnya yang sewarna dengan pasir secara perlahan hingga basah. Handuk yang tadinya tersampir di pinggang, meluncur cepat menghantam lantai. Menyajikan tubuhnya yang gagah mempesona mampir ke mata Wonwoo.

Mendapati pamannya yang sudah telanjang bulat, Wonwoo hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya resah.

"Sa— _samchon_.. ah."

Wonwoo duduk dengan gugup di dalam bathtub. Entah kenapa untuk sekarang ini justru ia sendiri yang malu menghadapi kondisi Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Mingyu mengerling sejenak ke arah Wonwoo. "Bukankah tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya?"

Wonwoo bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah seperti disengat bara. Warna merah pekat sudah menjalari bahkan sampai ke telinga. Dan untuk meredamkan sensasi panas di wajahnya itu, ia sampai rela menenggelamkan separuh mukanya ke dalam air _bathtub_ yang mulai mendingin.

Mingyu yang telah selesai membilas tubuhnya, lalu merangsek maju mendekati Wonwoo yang masih asyik berkubang di dalam air. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok di sisi bathtub. Memandangi wajah keponakan lelakinya yang sudah sebelas dua belas dengan kepiting rebus.

Pria itu lalu menyorongkan wajahnya mendekati telinga Wonwoo, hanya untuk berbisik pelan dan bertanya, "Mau melakukannya lagi?"

Mingyu menyapa lirih cuping telinga Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya memampirkan ujung indera pengecapnya menjilat daun berbungkus kulit tersebut. "Aku akan membuatmu keenakan seperti semalam." katanya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman mempesona yang selalu Wonwoo suka.

"Kamar mandi bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bercinta, kan?"

Wonwoo tergagap. Tak mampu menjawab. Namun bukan berarti dia sanggup untuk menolak. Belah bibirnya menutup dan membuka seperti ikan koi yang terlempar di daratan. Tawaran sang paman itu sungguh membuat tubuhnya seolah disiram kuah sup panas.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo bercicit pelan, pias mukanya menunjukkan sedikit keragu-raguan. "Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

Pria itu mengerling sejenak. Menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang masih separuh terbuka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat sebelum orang tuamu pulang."

Mingyu tersenyum manis. Lalu membelai pucuk kepala Wonwoo penuh kasih sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

" _Come here_.."

Sebelah tangannya kemudian melambai kepada Wonwoo. Mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu bangun dan menghampirinya yang sedang menyandar di pintu.

Seperti robot yang selalu patuh akan perintah pencipta. Wonwoo pun sontak bangkit dari dalam kubangan air. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Mingyu. Menyongsong usapan tangan sang paman yang kini telah hadir di kepalanya sekali lagi.

" _Such a good boy.._ "

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam kurungan tangannya. Dua tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang dan saling berhimpitan itu rupanya tak membuat Wonwoo risih sama sekali. Ia justru menikmatinya. Kekokohan tubuh Mingyu seolah berpadu sempurna dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Jemari besar Mingyu menggerayangi epidermis kulit Wonwoo dengan lapar. Ia memberikan sedikit pijatan di beberapa bagian seperti pundak, pinggang, hingga ke bongkahan pantat montok Wonwoo yang serupa dengan pantat bayi. Wonwoo hanya mendesis pelan, lalu menggeram lemah saat beberapa titik sensitif di kulitnya secara tidak sengaja tersentuh oleh jemari tangan sang paman.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam. Mata hitamnya bersibobrok dengan manik madu pamannya yang separuh tertutup dengan kabut nafsu. " _I love you.._ " bisiknya halus. Bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, namun tak membalas kata-kata keponakannya barusan. Ia menuntun kedua lengan Wonwoo untuk menggelantung nyaman di leher putihnya. Sementara itu ia dengan rakusnya segera menginvasi bibir kucing Wonwoo yang selalu menarik perhatiannya untuk segera dijamah.

Kecupan liar sontak tercipta. Dan Wonwoo berusaha membalas ciuman Mingyu sebisanya. Mingyu seperti seorang pro sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri seperti seorang amatiran. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Mingyu, sementara pria dewasa itu menghisap kuat bibir bagian atasnya. Terkadang lidah mereka bertarung sengit, seperti sedang memperebutkan posisi _siapa yang lebih pantas berada di atas_. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga setengah menit kemudian Wonwoo menarik mundur wajahnya karena dia terlihat seperti sedang kehabisan nafas.

"Kau menakjubkan, Jeon-san." Mingyu mendorong wajahnya maju. Menelusuri leher jenjang Wonwoo yang dibalut kulit langsat menggunakan hidung mancungnya.

Pria itu kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di sana-sini di sepanjang garis leher Wonwoo yang berujung pada bahu mungilnya. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat di pelukan Mingyu. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang paman itu terasa sangat besar sehingga ia merasa tak mampu untuk menampungnya sendirian.

Ia ingin segera membaginya, membagi kenikmatan itu berdua. Ia ingin membuat Mingyu merasakan kenikmatan itu bersama dengan dirinya pula.

Wonwoo dengan berani kemudian menarik wajah Mingyu menghadap wajahya sendiri. Ia sekonyong-konyong menyapukan belah bibirnya pada bibir penuh Mingyu. Memberikan kecupan panas bernuansa liar yang sering mereka lakukan di tiap ada kesempatan.

Kaki-kaki mungil Wonwoo lalu bergerak perlahan. Mengajak Mingyu secara bertahap berpindah tempat dari balik pintu menuju ke pancuran yang mati. Dan itu mereka lakukan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan ciuman panas yang dilakukan.

Mingyu menyalakan keran air sekali lagi. Membuat guyuran air membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Sementara itu kedua tangannya kemudian menyentuh kedua bongkahan bokong Wonwoo, meremasnya kuat sebelum mengangkatnya dan menggendong Wonwoo hingga kedua kaki bocah itu melingkari pinggangnya.

Wonwoo mengerang tak pelan saat Mingyu kembali mencumbu tubuhnya penuh afeksi. Punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar mandi dengan brutal. Mingyu menjambak surai hitamnya keras, mengeksplor leher jenjangnya yang terlihat sensual akibat guyuran air, lalu mendaratkan beberapa gigitan dan hisapan kuat disana.

"Haahh, _samchon_."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mengerang keras, membuat Mingyu bisa menjamah leher Wonwoo yang semanis madu sekali lagi. Benda lunak itu menjalar sensual membasahi kulit kecokelatan sang keponakan.

" _Sam-_ aahh.." Wonwoo mencengkeram kuat bahu Mingyu ketika satu dari jemari sang paman mulai menyentuh pinggiran lubang analnya. Sebelum akhirnya masuk secara perlahan memberikan lubrikasi.

Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat putra tunggal kakak perempuannya ini mendesah nikmat akibat perlakuannya. "Menyukainya, _Jeonsan_?" tanyanya sembari menyeringai lebar, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Wonwoo bergerak sendiri mengikuti irama tusukan jarinya.

"Ahh.. hhh.. lagi.. lagi.."

Mingyu sudah memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anus Wonwoo. Dan menggerakkannya cepat sesuai dengan intensitas ciumannya pada leher si bocah Jeon. Jemarinya bergerak maju mundur, memberikan sensasi hebat pada tubuh Wonwoo.

" _Samchon.. samchon.._ ahh.. nghhh.." Tubuh Wonwoo kemudian mengejang kuat. Dinding rektumnya bahkan terasa menjepit jemari Mingyu yang masih bersarang di dalam sana.

Mingyu menggerakkan jemarinya semakin cepat, membantu gerakan Wonwoo yang brutal untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Hingga akhirnya dengan beberapa kali tusukan yang kuat, kejantanan Wonwoo memuntahkan spermanya mengotori perut Mingyu.

Deru nafas Wonwoo terdengar tak beraturan di leher Mingyu. Kadang cepat dan memburu, kadang terengah seperti kelelahan.

Bocah lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya yang melingkari leher Mingyu ketika sang paman menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan. Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo ke atas lantai kamar mandi yang basah, usai mengalasi tubuh keponakannya itu menggunakan handuk yang sempat ia pakai.

"Hhh.. hh.." Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan matanya ke arah Mingyu, bertepatan ketika pria itu menyorongkan kejantanannya yang setengah tegang ke arah bibir kucingnya. " _Samchon_?"

Mingyu menyeringai, lalu membantu Wonwoo membuka mulutnya agak lebar. "Ayo Jeon, sekarang giliranmu untuk menikmati milikku." ujarnya kemudian. Dan secara perlahan memasukkan batang berurat itu ke dalam bibir mungil Wonwoo.

"Mmmphh.. mmph.."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, hendak protes. Namun batal ketika kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Mingyu di atas kepala. Secara fisik dan kekuatan, ia masih kalah jauh dengan Mingyu meskipun pemuda itu mengikuti ekstrakulikuler bela diri di sekolahnya.

"Ahh.. terus _Jeonsan_.. seperti itu. Kau pintar sayang.." Mingyu menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Menyodokkan penisnya secara konsisten di dalam mulut hangat Wonwoo. Rasa nikmat yang familiar mulai membelai bagian ereksinya itu ketika ujung genitalnya menabrak lembut pangkal tenggorokan Wonwoo berulang-ulang.

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya kuat. Mulutnya terasa pegal karena dipaksa untuk terus melayani nafsu bejat Mingyu yang membati buta memperkosa bibirnya. Lidahnya terasa ngilu karena saking lamanya menggesek kulit kejantanan sang paman yang dipenuhi urat-urat saat sedang ereksi seperti ini.

"Mmphh, nghh, _samchon_ -akh.. uhuk! Uhuk!" Wonwoo terbatuk keras ketika ujung penis Mingyu masuk terlalu dalam di tenggorokannya. Bocah itu menarik mulutnya segera, melepaskan kejantanan si pria Kim hingga mencuat keluar.

Bisa Wonwoo lihat ada kilat tidak suka yang mampir di iris elang Mingyu saat bocah Jeon tersebut menghentikan kesenangannya. Penisnya masih berkedut liar, dan spermanya nyaris saja muncrat bebas andaikan Wonwoo tak menarik lepas kulumannya pada kesejatian miliknya.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo dan beralih pada kejantanan milik bocah itu yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan mulai dibasahi oleh precum. Pria bersurai pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya maju. Menyentuh ujung penis Wonwoo yang dilumuri lendir berwarna bening. Sebelum akhirnya mencubitnya kuat-kuat.

"Akh, _samchon_. Sakiit.." Wonwoo membanting kepalanya ke belakang, tepat saat cubitan Mingyu pada penisnya berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat.

Mingyu mengocok penis mungil itu keras. Menarik skrotum berwarna cokelat-kemerahan yang membalut organ sensitif Wonwoo dengan paksa. "Enak, _Beanie_?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Batang penisnya yang berada di dalam genggaman Mingyu terasa amat sakit. Ia dipaksa untuk segera klimaks namun ujung jari Mingyu menutupi lubang yang ada di kepala kejantanannya.

" _Samchon_ , henti-akh! Hentikan.. aku hampir.. ahh.."

Mingyu menggerakkan jemari besarnya yang sedang menggenggam batang genital Wonwoo. Terasa mudah karena kejantanan Wonwoo telah dilumuri oleh sisa cairan yang barusan merembes membasahi batang yang sudah sekeras kayu tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian penis Wonwoo menegang kembali di genggaman tangan Mingyu, namun pria itu malah menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika Wonwoo nyaris ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Balas dendam, eh?

Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Baru kali ini ia merasakan orgasme kering yang membuatnya cukup tersiksa. "Hh.. ahh.."

"Berbalik, _Jeonsan_." Mingyu memerintah Wonwoo sembari menepuk pelan bagian dalam paha bocah tersebut yang gemetaran. Menurut, Wonwoo-pun segera mematuhi kata-kata sang paman untuk mengganti posisinya menjadi tengkurap, setengah menungging.

"Haaahh.."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, bertepatan dengan ujung lidah Mingyu yang bergerilnya di sekeliling belah pantatnya yang sintal. Satu tangannya yang bebas meremas-remas bongkahan bokong Wonwoo layaknya meremas busa spons yang empuk. Puas bermain-main dengan pantat sang keponakan, Mingyu pun kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk menggoda kejantanan Wonwoo yang menggantung setengah tegang di antara pahanya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dari balik tubuh Wonwoo. Memijat pelan bola-bola kembar milik bocah bersurai hitam itu yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus efek masa pubertas. Menarik kulit pembungkus organ penghasil sperma milik sang keponakan secara berkala hingga membuat Wonwoo mengerang keenakan dengan aksinya.

"Paman, ahh.. lagi.. Haahhh.."

Wonwoo mendesah tertahan. Pertanda ingin klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Penisnya berkedut keras. Sedangkan tubuhnya sudah menggeliat liar bak cacing kepanasan. Pijatan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Mingyu pada kejantanannya rupanya cukup mampu untuk memicu spermanya kembali meledak dari ujung genital miliknya.

"Pamanhh ngghh.. ahh ahh.. jangan, jangan berhenti.. AKH!" Wonwoo mendelik ngeri, saat Mingyu lagi-lagi melepaskan kocokan tangannya ketika ia nyaris saja muncrat keluar.

Mingyu menyeringai sinis, lalu menghampiri penis Wonwoo yang mengerut secara perlahan dan kemudian terkulai lemas di antara kaki telanjang Wonwoo. "Tidak sekarang, _Beanie_.." ujarnya menggoda. Lalu melempari kecupan ringan berulang-kali pada punggung Wonwoo yang melengkung serta bergetar hebat. Ketara sekali jika pemuda itu tengah tersiksa akibat ulah Mingyu yang menggagalkan orgasmenya.

Tubuh Wonwoo nyaris saja ambruk menghantam lantai kamar mandi andai kata tak ada lengan kekar Mingyu yang memeganginya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya seperti semula. Terbaring lemah dengan nafas yang terengah. Ia lalu memandangi adik bungsu ibunya itu yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju bathtub di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau sejak tadi berendam sembari mendengarkan musik, Jeon?" tanya Mingyu, dengan satu tangannya yang tengah memegang _earphone_ hitam milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sontak mengangguk pelan. Menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran saat Mingyu sudah berjongkok di depannya. Sedang memamerkan ekspresi berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" Mingyu bertanya sekali lagi. Sembari menimang-nimang benda yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk mendengarkan musik favorit mereka. "Kau pasti menyukainya, _beanie_."

Mingyu tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya membentangkan kabel _earphone_ yang ia bawa. Melepaskan untaian _earphone_ tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat pangkal penis Wonwoo yang setengah tertidur.

" _Samchon_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kedua tangan Wonwoo memegangi jemari Mingyu. Menghalangi pria itu untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Ia selalu takut ketika Mingyu menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai bahan eksperimen. Karena seperti yang ia ketahui. Mingyu akan selalu memiliki ide-ide luar biasa gila jika sudah berhubungan dengan tubuh Wonwoo. Terutama penis dan rektumnya.

"A-akh! _Samchon_ berhenti.. Haa.." Wonwoo bisa merasakan jika ikatan Mingyu pada penisnya lumayan kuat. Ia bisa melihat jika warna organ vitalnya itu berubah menjadi keunguan akibat darah yang tak bisa mengalir hingga kesana.

Mingyu kemudian menyelesaikan ikatannya pada penis Wonwoo. Bahkan saking isengnya pria itu, ia malah membuat simpul pita pada ikatan yang terakhir. " _Do you like it_?" tanyanya, dan memasang wajah bak seniman ternama.

Ujung jari Mingyu menyentuh pelan ujung kejantanan Wonwoo yang berkedut. Ia abaikan rintihan Wonwoo yang terdengar makin keras dari waktu ke waktu. Pemuda itu terlihat hendak melepaskan ikatan pada batang penisnya. Namun urung ia lakukan karena Mingyu selalu saja menampik tangan Wonwoo yang terulur ke arah bawah.

" _Don't you dare to touch it, Beanie Boy_." ancam Mingyu tak bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi satu tangannya mulai meremas genital keponakannya jika ia merasa Wonwoo berniat ingin melawan.

" _Samchon_ , sakit.." isak Wonwoo pelan, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan mengiba. Perutnya terasa melilit, dan penisnya terasa ngilu seperti leher yang dicekik. "..lepaskan ini. _Please_.."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Kita bahkan baru akan memulainya, Wonu." katanya, lalu menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya pada pucuk kejantanan Wonwoo yang mulai membiru di bagian bawah.

Pria itu kemudian mengecup pelan setiap sisi kulit pembungkus kejantanan Wonwoo berulang kali. Memberikan getar-getar nikmat pada batang keras tersebut sementara jemarinya mulai bermain dengan buah zakar mini milik keponakannya.

"Aah.. nnghh"

" _Beanie_.." Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan nama favoritnya. Merasa terganggu karena jemari keponakannya itu mulai meremas rambut blonde-nya alih-alih menghalangi tangannya. "Apa kau sudah akan klimaks lagi?"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya patah-patah. Menahan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang campur aduk menyerang penisnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya hampir mengejang. Namun ikatan pada genitalnya menahannya untuk mencapai puncak.

"Cepat..." ujarnya terengah, dan memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sayu. "Lepaskan ikatan ini. Aku hampir sampai.. jebal."

Mingyu mengerlingkan kedua iris cokelatnya menuju kejantanan Wonwoo yang masih berkedut liar. Tatapannya campuran antara kasihan dan geli mendapati keponakan tunggalnya tersiksa seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan melepaskannya." kata Mingyu kemudian, dan membantu melepaskan ikatan kabel _earphone_ yang melilit di batang penis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya mulai seringan kapas saat ikatannya berangsur-angsur terbuka. Ia melepaskan remasan jemarinya pada surai pirang Mingyu. Ia merasa nyaman saat aliran darah yang menuju ke arah bagian selatan tubuhnya itu mulai normal lagi.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu juga membuat hasrat yang tadi sempat tertunda muncul kembali. Penis bocah bernama keluarga Jeon itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan tegak. Menjulang dengan begitu tinggi. Terlihat seperti puncak gunung yang hendak memuntahkan lava panas.

"Haaaa, sam.. _samchon_.."

Jemari mungil bocah Jeon itu menggapai lengan Mingyu frustasi. Ditariknya tangan Mingyu kuat, membuat pria pirang itu terpaksa menunduk mendekati keponakannya.

" _Why?_ " tanya Mingyu, mengusap dahi keponakannya yang berlumuran keringat. "Kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini?"

"Jangan.." desis Wonwoo pelan kepada Mingyu. " _Samchon_ tidak boleh berhenti."

Mingyu memasang senyuman miring di wajah tampannya. Sementara itu usapan jemarinya telah beralih ke atas permukaan dada Wonwoo yang menggunduk. Mirip seperti milik seorang gadis yang baru mengalami masa pubertas. Merasa gemas, Mingyu meremas lembut dada pemuda itu, tepat di atas putingnya yang menegang.

"Kau sangat terampil dalam hal ini, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga sang keponakan. "Katakan pada paman... Apa kau pernah melakukan hal ini selain bersamaku, hm?"

Wonwoo tak segera menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan bola matanya resah dan berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

Melihat keponakannya hanya diam tak menanggapi, Mingyu lalu mengeraskan remasannya pada dada Wonwoo. Ia bahkan sampai mencubit puting dadanya dan memelintirnya agak keras.

"Ahh, berhenti.."

Wonwoo menyentuh tangan Mingyu yang bersarang di atas dadanya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Hanya paman." katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya paman."

Mingyu tersenyum sekali lagi. Kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Wonwoo.

"Anak pintar.." bisiknya, memuji Wonwoo hingga membuat keponakannya tersenyum kesenangan.

Mingyu mengganti objek kecupannya dari pipi menjadi leher. Pria itu menggeser bibirnya yang melumat halus permukaan kulit Wonwoo ke arah bawah. Menjadikan perut dan selangkangan Wonwoo sebagai destinasi terakhirnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati daging tak bertulang pamannya yang mulai menjamah genitalnya. Ia merasakan Mingyu menggerakkan mulutnya naik turun secara teratur. Membasahi alat vitalnya yang sudah memerah sempurna menggunakan saliva sang paman.

Penis Wonwoo menegang lagi. bocah itu merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat mengalir hebat menuju ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia mulai berkeringat. Tetesannya bahkan sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesekali suara gemiricik air dan decakan basah terdengar, membuat suasana di dalam kamar mandi semakin bergairah. Sementara itu gerakan mulut Mingyu masih tetap sama. Lidahnya masih bergerilya dengan tenang, melingkupi skrotum penis Wonwoo dengan friksi samar yang memabukkan.

"Pamaan.. aku hampir.. hampir.."

Mingyu menyentuh bola zakar Wonwoo ketika mendengar keponakannya memekik keras, lalu memijatnya lembut. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Wonwoo agar bisa mencapai orgasmenya yang tadi sempat gagal. Mingyu menghisap ujung penis Wonwoo seperti menyedot _latte_ yang nyaris habis. Menyebabkan cairan bening mengalir deras dari ujung penis si bocah Jeon, membanjiri mulutnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Jangan.. _Samchon_ , haahhh... AKH!" Wonwoo menjerit frustasi. Ia menatap sang paman dengan ekspresi kelelahan. Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya ia kembali gagal mencapai puncak.

" _My my_.. penismu nakal sekali ya _Beanie_?" goda Mingyu, usai melepaskan kulumannya dari genital Wonwoo.

Pria itu kemudian membopong tubuh Wonwoo yang melemah menuju ke arah bathtub. Dan meletakkan tubuh keponakannya ke dalam kubangan air hangat yang berbuih. "Istirahatlah sebentar." ujarnya, "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk patuh. Keping hitamnya mengikuti arah pergerakan Mingyu yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Sebelum akhirnya terpejam sempurna.

Rupanya, mengalami orgasme kering dalam kurun waktu yang berdekatan membuat tubuhnya lelah luar biasa.

" _Beanie_ , apa kau tidur?"

Merasa terpanggil, Wonwoo segera membuka matanya cepat. Hanya untuk mendapati sang paman yang telah kembali dengan senyum miring yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah.. Aku akan membantumu untuk memperbaiki prostatmu."

"Huh?" Wonwoo menggumam bingung. Tak terlalu mengerti akan kata-kata Mingyu.

"Prostatmu terlihat bermasalah." kata Mingyu, lalu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang mulai duduk gemetarn di dalam bathtub. "Kau masih sangat muda, tapi sepertinya prostatmu terganggu karena aku sering menusukmu terlalu keras. Jadi aku akan me-resetnya ulang. Hanya sebentar. Tidak akan lama."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya resah. Sepertinya ini akan berjalan buruk untuknya.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk melawan. Itu hanya akan membuat segalanya bertambah buruk Wonwoo." desis Mingyu dingin, sembari mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam, ia malah terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang hendak memerkosa gadis perawan.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia terlihat sangat tidak menyetujui ide pamannya ini, namun tentu saja ia tak punya nyali untuk melawan sang paman.

Kedua matanya bahkan sudah basah karena ia menangis dalam diam. Sementara itu, cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya yang dilakukan Mingyu membuat jemarinya serasa kebas.

Ia hendak memberontak. Namun hal itu tak membantu apa-apa. Mengingat sang paman yang seolah tak peduli lagi dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

Bocah itu hanya bisa melotot horor saat melihat Mingyu tengah menimang-nimang sebuah tabung pasta gigi di tangannya.

"Ini tak akan sakit." bisik Mingyu halus, sambil melumaskan jemari panjangnya dengan krim berwarna putih susu. "Tahan sebentar. Kau akan menikmatinya."

Wonwoo mengerang lirih. Saat satu jemari Mingyu mulai masuk ke dalam rektumya yang becek. Sensasi dingin dan perih serentak merambat cepat kala Mingyu menggerakkan jemarinya maju mundur.

"Berhenti, kumohon.." bocah itu sontak menangis pedih.

Lubang pantatnya serasa terkoyak. Di saat seperti ini, jemari Mingyu bahkan terlalu besar untuk ukuran anusnya yang mulai menyempit.

" _Samchon_.. Tidak. Berhenti, kumohon. Sakit.. akh-!"

Mingyu menyeringai. Ia menyentuh sekali lagi titik yang barusan membuat tubuh Wonwoo mengejang meski hanya sesaat. Sepertinya pria itu telah menemukannya, huh?

" _Just bear it for a while._ " ujar Mingyu kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan telunjukknya dari dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Dan melirik ke arah wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Memandang penuh arti pada seonggok selang tipis yang sang sangat kecil. Melirik ke arah sebuah kateter yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Menggantung santai seperti sedang menunggu Mingyu untuk mengambilnya.

" _See_.." kata Mingyu, menunjukkan kateter yang dipegang kepada Wonwoo. "Sangat kecil bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kita akan melakukannya seperti biasa." lanjutnya, dan mulai memasuki _bathtub_ yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Lalu memosisikan dirinya di bawah pemuda itu.

Mingyu menggapai kejantanannya yang besar dan berurat. Memijatnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan ujung penisnya tepat di depan pintu anus Wonwoo.

"Nghh.."

Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya maju sangat perlahan. Membawa kepala penisnya membobol paksa lubang sempit yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan semenjak kedatangannya di Korea.

"Ahh.. Sakit.."

Wonwoo kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Mengikuti gerakan Mingyu di bawah sana. Meskipun sangat kesakitan, ia tak mungkin berbohong jika sangat menikmati perlakuan pamannya ini.

"Kau terangsang, huh?" tanya Mingyu, dan menampar penis Wonwoo karena gemas.

"Ahh.. ahh.. _samchon_.."

Mingyu melebarkan paha Wonwoo. Dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi hingga melampaui permukaan air di dalam bathtub. Hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan dimana lubang anal bocah itu berkedut liar memerangkap kejantanannya. Dan menghisap batang penisnya untuk menusuk semakin dalam.

"Jangan tegang." bisik Mingyu, "Kau membuatnya jadi lebih sempit, _Jeonsan_.."

Pria itu tak lupa pada tujuan awalnya untuk mereset prostat Wonwoo. Ia meraih kateter yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Membuka plastik pembungkusnya, dan mengeluarkan benda berwarna bening itu dari dalam sana. Mingyu kemudian memosisikan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Membantu menyangga tubuh bawah Wonwoo dengan pahanya.

Kemudian Mingyu meraih penis Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dengan tegak menggunakan tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan ujung kateter yang dipegangnya pada lubang kecil di pucuk genital Wonwoo.

" _Samchon.. samchon.._ Apa ini sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo gemetaran. Kelereng hitamnya menatap penuh keraguan ke arah Mingyu. "Bagaimana jika aku berdarah?"

"Tidak akan." ujar Mingyu tenang. Menjawab kekhawatiran Wonwoo.

Ia memasukkan selang tipis itu semakin ke dalam. Menyeruak di saluran ureter Wonwoo. Membuat rasa tak nyaman kontan dirasakan Wonwoo detik itu juga.

"Haah, paman.. sakit." rintih Wonwoo dan, mencengkeram lengan Mingyu. Menyuruh pria itu untuk menghentikan saja semua kegilaan ini. "Berhenti sebentar. Selangnya menyentuh sesuatu." pintanya.

Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak. Dan begitu Wonwoo sudah kembali tenang, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang ataupun berteriak. Karena ia tahu, sekecil apapun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya akan membuat Mingyu semakin menggila.

"Ahh.. ahh.." tapi tentu saja ia tak akan bisa bertahan terlalu lama. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mendesah kuat bagi Wonwoo untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Luar biasa.." kagum Mingyu, ketika mendapati kateternya sekarang hanya tinggal separuh. Sedang sisanya telah tenggelam sempurna di sepanjang ureter Wonwoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ung." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "Tapi rasanya aneh.."

Pemilik surai pirang itu tersenyum, dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya menarik kateter. Bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang telah maju mundur secara perlahan menusuk anus Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Mingyu bisa saja mereset prostat Wonwoo hanya menggunakan jemarinya, bukan kejantanannya. Tapi tentu saja pria itu tak akan mau menolak kesempatan yang ada. Sekali merengkuh dayung, dua-tiga kenikmatan birahi bisa terlampaui. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Ahh, haa.. _Samchon_.."

Wonwoo mengerang lebih keras. Kedua bola matanya hampir terbalik saat mendapati rudal besar Mingyu menyodok rektumnya tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi tertunda. Ia mengejan sebentar ketika kateter yang berada di saluran kencingnya bergerak tak pelan. Membuat sensasi panas dan membakar yang berbaur menjadi satu.

" _Samchon_.. haah, ahh.. uhh.."

"SHIT! Sudah kubilang jangan menyempit seperti itu.." sentak Mingyu yang bergerak semakin liar.

Gerakan pinggulnya seperti tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Ia tetap menarik maju-mundur bokongnya menabraki paha Wonwoo hingga menimbulkan bunyi becek yang memekakkan telinga. Sementara itu tangannya masih asyik bermain dengan kateter yang menusuki saluran di dalam penis keponakannya. Sekiranya nafsu telah membuat akal sehatnya berubah menjadi menggila.

"Ahh, Wonwoo, kau luar biasa.. Uhh.."

" _Samchon_.. haaa, aku.. aku hampir.. AKH!"

Wonwoo menjerit keras ketika Mingyu mencabut kateter di dalam penisnya paksa. Ia merasa nyaris meledak detik itu juga. Ujung kejantanannya terasa gatal ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Wonwoo meringis saat penis Mingyu menggesek keras lubang analnya. Bocah itu melengkungkang punggungnya, menanti lahar spermanya merangsek keluar. Membanjiri bagian bawahnya.

Sementara itu Mingyu tetap berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat. Baik pria itu dan Wonwoo seolah bahu-membahu menjaga tempo gerakan bokong mereka. Berusaha mencapai puncak bersama-sama.

Ketika Mingyu memajukan pingulnya, maka Wonwoo juga ikut mendorong pantatnya. Lalu otaknya menyuruh otot di dinding rektumnya memberi gerakan seperti meremas. Memberikan sensasi pijatan serta cengkeraman lembut lagi mengikat bagi penis Mingyu. Dan mereka terus melakukannya seperti itu sampai Wonwoo maupun Mingyu hampir mencapai puncak mereka berdua.

"Ahhk, ahh.." Wonwoo mengerang, mengimbangi tempo kocokan Mingyu yang benar-benar seperti kesetanan. Bocah itu membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali akibat genjotan genital Mingyu pada analnya.

Wonwoo sudah merasakannya.

Sebentar lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

"Ahh, _SHIT! SHIT! FUCK!_ "

Dua hentakan terakhir. Dan Mingyu berhasil memuntahkan semua cairannya membanjiri anus Wonwoo. Membuat bocah itu merasa perutnya menjadi kembung akibat sperma yang dihisap anusnya terlalu banyak.

"Ahh, _samchon_.. tolong! Aku tidak, ahh ahh, aku tidak sanggup.." rintih Wonwoo sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya terus menerus. Memandang Mingyu yang sedang membantunya mencapai klimaks dengan mengocok kemaluannya.

"Keluarkan semuanya, _beanie_.. Muntahkan semuanya.."

Wonwoo mencengkeram bahu Mingyu kuat. Menahan nikmat tak terhingga ketika batang penisnya pecah. Menghamburkan seluruh isinya yang telah ia tahan sejak lama. Spermanya yang meletup mengotori sebagian tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Mingyu. Serta membuat air di dalam _bathtub_ menjadi berwarna sedikit keruh.

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo penuh kasih. " _Thank you dear.._ " bisiknya mesra, sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Wonwoo yang kelelahan.

"Terima kasih, dan maafkan paman.." ujarnya sekali lagi. Memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu.

Wonwoo yang tak mengerti maksud sang paman hanya bisa balas memeluk tubuh basah Mingyu. Memenjarakan sosok dewasa itu agar tak pergi menjauh. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangnya.

"Terima kasih Wonwoo.."

"...terima kasih.."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan keping hitamnya di balik kelopak matanya yang menutup. Sayup-sayup, ia mulai mendengar suara Mingyu bersenandung lirih. Meninabobokan ia yang merasa semakin mengantuk.

" _Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your, wildest dream.._ "

 **::**

 **Omake**

 **::**

"WONWOO! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR DI KAMAR MANDI HAH!?"

Wonwoo sontak terbangun ketika suara teriakan ibunya bergema di segala penjuru rumah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu melirik warna tubuhnya yang mulai membiru akibat terlalu lama berendam di dalam air.

Ia segera beranjak bangkit. Lalu mengambil selembar jubah mandi yang tergantung di balik pintu. Kemudian Wonwoo mengenakan jubah mandinya dengan asal. Dan sebelum keluar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik _bathtub_ tempat ia berendam tadi. Memastikan jika air yang tadi tergenang telah ia buang seluruhnya. Bersamaan dengan mimpi liarnya yang baru saja terjadi.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Tapi Wonwoo tetap saja tak bisa melepas bayangan Mingyu. Pamannya, yang semenjak kejadian hebat di dalam kamar mandi itu, pergi keesokan harinya tanpa berpamitan kepada Wonwoo. Meninggalkan Jeon Wonwoo muda yang hanya terbengong ketika mendapati kamar sang paman telah kosong tiada penghuni. Ibu Wonwoo bilang, Mingyu harus kembali ke England karena urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dan saat itu jugalah Wonwoo merasakan patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ya!" sentak nyonya Jeon tiba-tiba. Menghampiri Wonwoo dan memukul kepala putranya itu dengan sendok nasi. Saat Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Lihat tubuhmu! Kau tidur atau tenggelam di bak mandi, huh?" sengit Ibu Wonwoo, dan mendelikkan mata hitamnya ke arah sang anak.

"Tsk, Ibu mengganggu saja."

Nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum memandang putranya yang telah beranjak dewasa itu mulai mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Kalau ibu tidak segera membangunkanmu. Lalu siapa yang akan menerima telepon ini, hm?" kata nyonya Jeon, sembari melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah telepon genggam yang ia pegang.

Mengernyit bingung. Wonwoo pun segera mengambil alih telepon genggam ibunya.

"Telepon dari siapa bu?"

"Dari England."

"Aku tidak punya teman yang bernama Eng.. _SHIT_!"

Wonwoo mendelik. Dan menatap telepon seluler yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Teleponnya sudah mati." keluh Wonwoo, saat mengetahui jika sambungan teleponnya tertutup.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur saat mandi!" ledek nyonya Jeon ketika ia menyajikan nasi goreng sebagai sarapan pagi mereka.

"Memang siapa yang telepon?"

"Pamanmu, Mingyu." kata nyonya Jeon, lalu meletakkan sejumlah porsi besar nasi goreng di piring Wonwoo. "Pamanmu menawarkanmu untuk kuliah di Universitas Cambridge setelah kau lulus SMA. Kau bisa tinggal bersamanya di sana."

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Tidak tiba-tiba kok. Kami sudah merencanakannya sejak kau masih SMP dulu.." ujar seseorang di sebelah Wonwoo dengan kemunculannya yang tidak terduga. Bahkan saking kagetnya, Wonwoo nyaris melempari sosok itu menggunakan garpunya.

"WHAA— _SAMCHON_!?" jerit Wonwoo, dan memasang ekspresi campuran antara terkejut dan bingung serta tak percaya yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Sedangkan Mingyu, sebagai pihak yang diduga menimbulkan sport jantung bagi Wonwoo, hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dan mengacungkan tangannya berusaha menyapa.

"Hello, _my beanie_.." katanya. Masih setia dengan senyum miring yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Wajah Mingyu tampak segar seperti baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ibu?"

"Ah, dia baru saja datang jam tiga pagi tadi." ujar nyonya Jeon, seolah mengetahui pertanyaan Wonwoo yang belum sempat diutarakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyetujui ide brilian pamanmu ini kan?" tanya pria bersurai pirang itu sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha meminta pendapat dari Wonwoo. Mingyu terlihat senang sekali mendapati wajah Wonwoo setelah lima tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. Lalu menggaruk surai hitamnya canggung. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan kejutan pagi yang terlalu mendadak seperti ini.

Sementara itu, nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya, yang suka sekali menggoda putranya sejak dulu. Wanita itu kemudian kembali menata nasi gorengnya, tak menyadari jika di bawah kolong meja…

… _jemari panjang Mingyu mulai menggerayangi selangkangan Wonwoo dengan lapar._

 **::**

 **Wildest Dream END**

 **::**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yap! Helow epriwan! Miss me? *ENGGAAAAA /OKESIP /abaikan**

 **Yes! Ini ada fanfic saduran yang original fictionnya dibuat oleh senpai tercinta, Autumnpanda dengan Cast Kristao yang aku ganti menjadi couple tersayang kita, Meanie. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, maka terjadilah perubahan umur hehe. Karena, gamungkin gue bikin Wonwoo seme, dih najiss-"**

 **Well, pada tau? Belakangan gue terlalu sebal karena banyaknya couple delusi yang buat mood nulis gue nurun. Jadi, tanpa ingin banyak berfikir dan kerja, maka aku sadurlah fanfic kece inih!**

 **Mba Autumnpanda alisan om prista, nae sarang, loveyah! Trims, atas kesediaanmu. Mwah!**

 **Gimme a review?**

 **Bye!**


End file.
